


with you

by nevertobeseen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, POV Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Recovery, Sex, Sex Toys, Stripping, Trauma, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevertobeseen/pseuds/nevertobeseen
Summary: With Ginny's help, Harry is starting to recover from the war. | A 3 Part Journey





	with you

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone- this is the first smut i've ever written. i hope you all enjoy! this is a 3 part fic, and the smut won't come until chapter 3. i want to develop their relationship in the first 2 chapters... get ready ;) | may 14, 2019

* * *

  _Stay with me._

_Always._

Suzanne Collins, Mockingjay

* * *

 

The war was over, and the world was shaken.

Kingsley was soon appointed Minister for Magic, and he quickly began reconstruction of the wizarding world. Harry knew he wanted to participate in the effort to stabilize everything, but he couldn't possibly help right now when he was unstable himself.

The people around him were always comforting and supportive, but they couldn't pull him out of his numb state. Trauma from the past years had finally made its way into his head, and the weight of it crushed him. Every minute he struggled to keep himself; it was like fighting to reach the surface of a deep ocean. He found himself unable to breathe at times, and his sleep was wracked with paranoia and nightmares.

He was staying at the Burrow along with Ron, Hermione and all of the Weasley's, and they didn't bother him in his detached state. They helped him through his panic attacks, which he greatly appreciated, but those episodes always returned. He felt weak and broken, and didn't want to bother anyone with his issues. He avoided Ginny to his best ability -- he didn't know what would happen if he saw her.

Which is why his jaw fell open when Ginny marched into his room one night. The star scattered sky was pitch black; it had to be 2am at least. Ginny promptly sat at the end of his bed, face shrouded in shadows, and stared at him for seconds on end.

Harry felt himself falling away at the sight of her freckled face and fiery hair.

"Are you listening?" she finally asked under her breath.

Harry didn't reply. The darkness in the room swallowed her up too, and he started hyperventilating at the loss of his sight. Two firm hands gripped his arms, steadying him. He smelled her lovely honey scent, and her figure returned to view.

"Are you listening?" she repeated.

"Yes," Harry murmured.

"I'm here. I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, no matter how much you avoid me," Ginny had that blazing look, even in the dark. 

Harry studied her face, tilting his head slightly.

"Resisting me -- resisting all of us -- will do nothing for you. I want to help. We can help each other, but you have to let me. Will you?"

Harry swam in her beautiful chocolate eyes, lost. Ginny pulled him into reality by lightly cupping his cheek with her hand. Somehow, she knew the exact way to bring him back. He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes.

"Promise me you'll let me in," Ginny whispered in his ear.

A chill coursed through his spine, but the warmth of her hand centered him.

"I promise." His lips barely formed the words.

Ginny left a sweet kiss on his cheek, and rose from the bed to leave. Cold shot through him at her absence, and the hair on his neck prickled.

"Wait!" He called desperately. Ginny stopped and spun back to him. "Please.. stay. Don't leave me." His voice broke.

Ginny returned to the bed. She laid down beside him and wrapped her arms around his side, and Harry instantly relaxed and melted into her. A dam broke inside of him and the tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Her hands entered his mess of jet black hair and soothed him. Harry shut his eyes once more and sunk into the mattress. Ginny's red strands of hair tickled him as she whispered in his ear again.

"I'm here."


End file.
